I Need a Doctor
by paige93
Summary: "I'm about to loose my mind. You've been gone for so long... I'm runnin' out of time. I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life..."  Harry has to come to terms with life post war.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Solely Ms. Rowling's world. Only unrecognizable characters and the plotbunny are mine 3

I Need a Doctor

Chapter 1

"I'm about to lose my mind. You've been gone for so long... I'm runnin' out of time. I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life..."

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley practically screamed out when she saw him running, full keel, down the hall toward them.

"W-what's happened? Is she going to be alright? What's going on?" He managed to choke out as he skidded to a stop.

"S-s-she-!" Then Mrs. Weasley was sobbing onto his chest heavily.

"Mum, come on now." Bill easily drew her into a soft hug, rescuing Harry. "We don't know anything yet; it might be alright. The Healers are doing their best..." A pale Charlie motioned Harry to take the chair next to him, but Harry couldn't stand the thought of sitting right now.

"What's happened? Professor McGonagall just floo'd me to tell me to get over here right away and that you lot were already here. Please Charlie..." Harry hadn't felt this close to tears in many months.

"Neville found her." The second eldest Weasley boy began, "she'd slit open her wrists, Harry. He immediately preformed staunching charms and brought her here. Then floo'd Bill and Fleur..." Charlie couldn't finish, so George took up the story.

"He had be subdued, was in a right state I reckon... Still all covered in the blood. Should be an easy enough thing to fix though, shouldn't it? Just close the wounds and pump her full of blood replenishing potions, right?" George seemed to be looking for some confirmation, but Harry didn't offer any. _She'd slit her wrists..._

"Right, George." Percy did sound fairly confident, even if his voice was a bit muffled due to the fact that his face was covered by his hands. Harry glanced at the solid door they were sitting across from in anticipation, as if a Healer would emerge at any second to tell them all that Hermione would be alright. _But she obviously wasn't alright... she was trying to kill herself. Not that Harry hadn't been constantly thinking about that himself for the past few months... If it hadn't been for his godson being now solely in his care..._ He started suddenly when the doorknob Harry had been so intently focussed on began to turn. Out stepped a tall Mediwizard with light hair and a smile.

"You are the family of Ms. Granger?" He asked brightly.

"Yes." Harry said immediately, stepping forward.

"Excellent, well she's now stable, and asleep. There is a bit of swelling in her brain, but we are sure that is just from lack of oxygen being able to circulate. No visitors tonight, and if when she wakes she complies with the potions we've set her to take, I am sure Ms. Granger will make a full recovery." The cheery Mediwizard beamed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Solely Ms. Rowling's world. Only unrecognizable characters and the plotbunny are mine 3

I Need a Doctor

Chapter 2

"I'm about to lose my mind. You've been gone for so long... I'm runnin' out of time. I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life..."

Andromeda had insisted upon dressing Teddy in this ridiculous, though adorable, little suit complete with shiny black shoes and a miniature grey tie that the infant grasped in his tight fist and yanked at irritably. Aside from the outfit, Teddy's grandmother had been an immense help in the past weeks, allowing Harry to focus on the funeral arrangements. _I'll have to thank her somehow..._ He thought, straightening his own, regular-sized tie with one hand, the other busy cradling Teddy. It had been a nice ceremony, delicately simplistic. This reception portion was always the part Harry most disliked. All those grieving people, forced into one room when what they really wanted was to be alone.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger's memories had never been restored, and as a result there were no blood relatives present. Condolences were given to Harry and the rest of the Weasleys, particularly Mrs. Weasley who spent most of the time, head buried in one of her son's chests, sobbing. When she wasn't grieving, she was trying to make everyone as comfortable as possible, scurrying around the house frantically, particularly in the kitchen.

"Mum... Mum, please. Stop... Come on now, stop it. Sit down." George said with a tired frown. Mrs. Weasley merely shrugged out of his comforting touch and continued stirring the large pot on the stove vigorously. Harry came over, rocking a drowsy Teddy gently.

"Mrs. Weasley, here. I'll do that, why don't you and George take Teddy for a stroll around the garden? He loves the flowers this time of year." He suggested with a soft smile, knowing Mrs. Weasley loved to hold the baby. Once George and Molly were both safely out of the kitchen, Harry turned off the pot Mrs. Weasley had been attending and set to making tea in large amounts.

"Harry," Neville murmured, eyes downcast as they had been all day, "George sent me to get you. Mrs. Weasley is really worked up, and he wants your opinion on whether or not he should give her another calming draft."

"Alright then, thank you, where is she?" Harry asked wearily.

"Upstairs, I'll take you." Neville said, leading the way. As they climbed the multitude of stairs in the Burrow, the quiet hum of the guests downstairs faded, and the much louder hysterics of Mrs. Weasley became clearer. Fleur was standing outside 's bedroom trying to calm a very agitated Teddy, looking impatient.

"Thanks Fleur." Harry sighed, taking Teddy in his arms and cradling the baby against his chest.

"It eez not'ing 'Arry." But she immediately turned and descended the stairs, as if she lingered he would rope her in to babysitting for the rest of the day. Teddy nuzzled his little head into the crook of Harry's neck and sighed softly, earning the first small smile from Neville in weeks. Harry and Neville entered Mrs. Weasley's bedroom and were immediately accosted by what lied behind what partial silencing charm the room had on it. Percy and Bill were next to their mother, apparently holding her back from going downstairs to mother the guests to death. Charlie was leaning on the wall by the door, and while George was looking out the window, over the garden and backyard solemnly. The noise in the room caused Teddy to jump slightly and begin crying loudly in Harry's ear. Harry closed his eyes briefly in frustration before taking a breath and putting a soft smile to his mouth for his pseudo mother.

"I don't think anther Calming Draft is a good idea." He said softly to Charlie, who was closest. "If you want my opinion, a Dreamless Sleep potion would be best right now." Charlie nodded once in resignation. Harry walked over to where was sitting on the bed and bent down to her level. When she saw him, her eyes welled with fresh tears.

"Oh! Harry dear!" She squeaked.

"," He said calmly, despite the crying baby he was speaking around. "Everyone is just fine downstairs. Would you do something for me though?" She nodded immediately. "I don't want you to be upset anymore. I do have a vial of Dreamless Sleep with me. You don't have to take it if you don't want to, I'm just letting you know that it's an option. Consider it, please?" She nodded once, lower lip trembling. "Thank you."

"Thanks Harry," Bill sighed as he closed the door behind them all, leaving a peaceful sleeping in her bed. Harry smiled slightly, tiredly, bouncing a still-fussy Teddy up and down gently. They all returned to living room where Fleur had taken over as Hostess and was passing out tea and sandwiches. Bill went over to his exhausted looking wife and took the platter of sandwiches from her gently.

"I've a headache." George sighed. "I think I'll have a lie down for a bit myself. If anyone needs me... I'll be upstairs." Neville gave him a slightly worried look as he slowly made his way back up the stairs. Teddy was still crying into Harry's shoulder, but he quieted when Harry sat down on a nearby chair and folded a soft blanket around the both of them. Teddy was soon dozing lightly against his chest and Harry was feeling more peaceful than he had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Solely Ms. Rowling's world. Only unrecognizable characters and the plotbunny are mine 3

I Need a Doctor

Chapter 3

"I'm about to lose my mind. You've been gone for so long... I'm runnin' out of time. I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life..."

A few hours later, everyone had gathered in the kitchen to drink to Hermione's memory. George, puffy-eyed, had returned downstairs and was currently nursing a once-rather-large glass of Firewhisky, Neville sitting by his side with his own nearly empty glass in hand.

"Come on now," Harry sighed to the crowd, "If Hermione were here right now, she'd be admonishing us all for sitting around." Charlie cracked a small smile at that. Seamus nodded vigorously to that.

"And chasing us all out of here to bed, as she did if it were too late in the Common Room."

"Even when she was just a First Year." Percy allowed himself a fond smile.

"First year..." Neville mumbled to himself, just remembering.

"I can't believe how long ago that was." Harry sighed. "I suppose we never apologized for cursing you that night Nev. By the way, sorry for that." Neville just shook his head soberly.

"My own fault..." He muttered. "I was such a twit."

"Hey now, we all were." Dean spoke up with a grin. "Hermione was probably the only one who wasn't."

"Oh, she was too, though she hid it well." Harry smiled crookedly, remembering the troll incident.

*  
>"No, it's time for us to get home." Harry argued softly with Charlie.<p>

"Well, alright then. George, Percy and I are staying here for a bit, you know, for mum and all."

"Right. Well I'll be back over in the morning. And do try to get some sleep tonight, yeah?" Harry prompted.

"The same to you Harry."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Solely Ms. Rowling's world. Only unrecognizable characters and the plotbunny are mine 3

I Need a Doctor

Chapter 4

"I'm about to lose my mind. You've been gone for so long... I'm runnin' out of time. I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life..."

Just as Harry was just about to open the back kitchen door to the Burrow, there was an enormous crash. He hurried in to find Percy sitting in an enormous pile of scrambled eggs, toast and sausages, hands cradling his face while his shoulders trembled from holding back his anguish. Harry "Evanasco'ed" the whole lot before kneeling next to Percy and putting a comforting arm around him.

"Come on now, there you are." Harry said after helping Percy up from the ground and onto the closest chair. "Are you hurt?" Percy shook his covered head slightly. Harry sat down on the chair beside Percy's and pulled it close, rubbing Percy's back lightly. That's how Charlie and George found them a few minutes later. Charlie tripped over the frying pan which had rolled over to the doorway when the food dropped.

"We heard a bang." George intoned blandly, glancing at Percy.

"It's all sorted out."

"What was that noise?" stood behind Charlie and George in the doorway, hands on her hips in a very familiar fashion.

"Nothing , it's all cleaned up."

"Alright dear, say, why don't you go find everyone else and I'll make breakfast." They all exchanged looks as she went over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. With a flick of her wand the pan was heated and she began cracking the entire lot.

"E-everyone else mum?" Charlie asked.

"Your brothers and sister. And your father must be out in the shed fiddling with his things, as I didn't see him upstairs. Harry, be a dear and run to tell him that breakfast will be ready soon. Go on now!" She shooed him out the door he'd come through just a few minutes ago. Harry stood outside in the morning mist , stunned for a few second before gathering his wits about him and sending an emergency patronus to Bill and Fleur. He calmed himself as best he could before re-entering the kitchen.

"He's coming in a second then dearie?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she had when he was only a second year. He nodded dumbly to her smile. She hadn't smiled since before the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Morning Mum," Bill said with a hesitant smile, entering the kitchen.

"Hullo Bill, what were you doing outside this early?"

"Outside? I just came from my house." Bill answered tentatively. "Shell Cottage."

"That's nice dear, built a new fort, have you? Well go wash up then, and where _is _your father?"

"I haven't built a fort since before Hogwarts..." Bill murmured to Harry, who was nearest.

"Um... Mum... are you feeling alright?" Charlie asked from the doorway.

"Yes, of course dear. Where are Ginny, Ron and Fred?" At these names George looked away pointedly from everyone.

"Umm... , can you tell me what day it is?" Harry asked gently, reigning in his worry. It was actually astounding the number of casualties cropping up this many months after the war due to mental trauma, or so he heard from Neville, a direct source from 's. Apparently they had to drastically expand their ward for Post-Traumatic Stress, which had previously been just two beds, to larger than their emergency receiving room.

"Why, Tuesday of course Harry dear." She said over her shoulder with a smile he hadn't seen in a very long time...

"R-right. But erm, the date?" He asked, Percy standing behind him silently with wide eyes.

"The thirty first dear, don't worry, I haven't forgotten." Molly said with a little laugh.

"F-forgotten mum?" Percy asked anxiously.

"Don't tell me you have Percy, I asked you to go in to town and pick up that special surprise for Harry yesterday." She said with a little wink to her son.

"Surprise, ? What's this all about?"

"Now Harry that would spoil it! Oh, fine. It's just a little something Arthur and I found that we'd think would help you along in your Sixth year, we know how upset you've been over Sirius."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Solely Ms. Rowling's world. Only unrecognizable characters and the plotbunny are mine 3

I Need a Doctor

Chapter 5

"I'm about to lose my mind. You've been gone for so long... I'm runnin' out of time. I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life..."

Charlie, who was getting ready to return to Romania cancelled all of his plans after a doctor from 's gave an analysis of . He got into fights with Percy and Bill over it, but the logic was clear. Bill, the former Head of Family after 's death had started his own and so had obligations to them. Charlie was the next in line. Percy had begun to help George with the shop, and was surprisingly good at it, so was very busy with that but would stop in every day to help however he could, as would Harry, who was being consulted by the new Minister Swan at nearly every turn.

"Yes Minister?" Harry answered, not trying _too_ hard not to sound bored.

"I'd like your advice on something of great importance." Swan began, as he usually did. It was not usually something Harry would place great importance on.

"Go ahead Minister." He sighed.

"Death Eater trials are progressing at sluggish rates, the public demands justice. I've just got word on an article that the Daily Prophet is to print tomorrow evening implying that the ministry may not be doing their duty in that retrospect. Shacklebolt's given me word that the Malfoy family has been caught."

"Very well Minister, what do you propose?"

"To proceed with their hearings immediately, that will settle the wizarding world for enough time to get going with the other persecutions."

"I'd like you to... reconsider." Harry said carefully, mind was racing, thinking quickly. Minister Swan had to be dealt with very gently while his reputation was at stake. "I'd advise you to inform the media of their capture, as well as the few others Shacklebolt's found in the last few months. Spread their trials out as long as you can, just in case the other hearings take unexpectedly long to process."

"Ah, yes, very good , very good." Swan said, pleased with himself. Harry knew there had to be a way to repay the debt he owed to .

"We have to do something about Charlie." Bill said while in the kitchen with Harry, they both listened to Charlie arguing with about how many places to set at the table. It was only the four of them.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Sorry Bill, my mind's on Ministry stuff. But I agree. I know he has an obligation, but there must be an answer." Bill nodded silently.

"I've been thinking... and I plan on going to Romania. To Charlie's camp. Maybe I'll find someone there who'll help him to want it enough."

"Oh... Bill. You shouldn't have to leave your family. Fleur's how many weeks pregnant? Six? No, I can't have you leave."

"Harry... the Ministry needs you, and so does Teddy."

"Swan needs to step up anyhow, and I think he's stumbled on a project that'll keep him busy for a little bit anyhow. And Teddy has Andromeda, neither of them needs me. I feel like I'm going crazy here, every day back and forth to the bloody Ministry, doing someone else's job. It would be nice to do something really helpful. Besides, we're still on magical lockdown, even I'll be lucky to get out of the country."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Solely Ms. Rowling's world. Only unrecognizable characters and the plotbunny are mine 3

I Need a Doctor

Chapter 6

"I'm about to lose my mind. You've been gone for so long... I'm runnin' out of time. I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life..."

Harry left with relatively minimal difficulty, even from the Minister of Magic. Swan did get a bit frantic however when Harry said he didn't know exactly when he would be back. All things considered, Andromeda looked relieved to be shot of him for a while. Harry knew she was becoming much more internal that she used to be, but these days she only quite rarely left the house and he was fairly sure she was becoming bi-polar. Just more reason to hurry back.

...

George began dating Angelina Johnson, Fred's ex-girlfriend, about a month after the war ended. He now avoided the Burrow at all costs. He knew that what remained of his family needed him around but they didn't understand. He couldn't be in the house where he and Fred grew up together; where he could still hear the echo of his twin's infectious laughter. It was hard enough to look in the mirror, let alone go to work. He'd actually gone out and bought Muggle hair dye last week. Angela screamed at him when she found the mess, but when she found that his hair couldn't be changed from the dark brown with the flick of a wand... He and Percy had begun to form a closer bond. Percy helped him out with the store nearly every day and was even helping brainstorm for new products (which he turned out to be surprisingly good at it). It was four days after Harry left on some "Ministry Business" which George really knew was a trip to Romania, when he walked into the back of the shop to find Percy and Angelina speaking intently in half-hushed voices.

"Oh, hello George, Percy was just inviting us over for dinner at the Burrow tonight. Isn't that nice?"

"I can't." He said immediately.

"What? Why?" Angela asked worriedly.

"Meeting."

"At dinnertime?" She asked sceptically.

"Yes. Dinner-meeting."

"With who?" Percy asked.

"Zonko. He wants rights to the sole production of sweet stationary." That was pretty good, both Angela and Percy knew that that was an issue for the shop right now.

"Oh... alright. Well Angela you are still more than welcome. And George, if for some reason you can get out of the meeting... I hope to see you tonight, but if not I won't be in tomorrow morning."

"Alright Percy, thank you." Angela said brightly, but as Percy exited the store-room her smile turned to a deep frown.

"Dinner meeting? We both know you're lying." She said impatiently. "Really, you can't avoid your family forever George."

"That's what you think. I think I can."

"They need you. It's hard enough on everyone, just dealing with your mum, but having to deal with you too... Charlie's given up everything for you guys, as has Percy. Bill could've gone off with Fleur and started his family, but he's stuck around. Really George, if you'd stop being so selfish all of the time, perhaps Fred- Oh!" Her eyes immediately swam with tears and she wrapped her thin arms around her willowy figure tightly, eyes on the floor.

"Perhaps he what? Would he be _alive_ Angela? Would he be standing in front of you instead of me? You know that's what we both want. You know I'd trade positions in a second."

"No, George, really I-" She began in her impatient tone, as if she couldn't quite believe how big of an idiot he was.

"Yeah. Fine. I have work to do." He said, pushing past her. He didn't look at her for the rest of the work day. When the shop was all locked up and Angela was leaving for the Burrow without him, he felt horrible. She didn't ask again if he would come, just left without acknowledgement. He poured himself a large Firewhisky and sat down at his workbench, shuffling blueprints and testers out of the way carelessly. He should have gone with her, he knew that. And he still could go... but that was far too difficult. He couldn't admit to himself, let alone anyone else what an idiot he was being... He had to though... George knew that. He left the half-full Firewhisky at the bench, grabbed his coat (not the dragon leather one) and apparated away.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Solely Ms. Rowling's world. Only unrecognizable characters and the plotbunny are mine 3

I Need a Doctor

Chapter 7

"I'm about to lose my mind. You've been gone for so long... I'm runnin' out of time. I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life..."

There was a soft knocking at the kitchen door which Percy answered with a tired smile. His brother stood there silently, looking ashamed and full of regret, not unlike where he, himself had been just a few years ago. Percy didn't say a single word, just pulled his brother inside gently and gave him a firm clap on the back.

"Ooh, Hullo George, where's Fred?" Those few simple words brought ice to Fred's heart, seizing it in place and meticulously pricking with needle sharp shards.

"Mum, we've talked about this." Charlie murmured from behind her in the doorway leading to the living room. Molly fell silent with a dark, if slightly glazed, look of concentration.

"Good to see you George." Charlie nodded to his brother with a subdued smile and a meaningful look. "Really." George knew he meant it too; Charlie was never the resentful one.

"Hello George." Angelina muttered quietly as he entered the sitting room where she sat with Fleur and a tall glass of wine. George nodded once, still shaken by his mother's comment.

"Come on into the dining room then," Charlie said, "Supper's ready." Everyone followed him to the table to find that an extra four places had been set in secret by Molly.

"Mum..." Percy sighed, but Bill just shook his head silently, a pained look on his face.

"Sit! Sit!" Mrs. Weasley admonished, "The food is getting cold." Everyone took their places silently. Plates were passed around and filled, with no conversation. They began to eat, equally as silent, before Mrs. Weasley, without looking up from her plate requested simply.

"Please pass the salt Fred."

The reaction was instantaneous. Angela burst into tears, while Fleur sighed not too softly. Bill and Percy both looked to George silently, while Charlie put a gentle hand on his mother's shoulder and murmured in quiet tones. Angela stood up from the table quickly and hurried out of the room, the sharp crack of apperation left in her wake. George felt hot tears rush to his eyes as the misery and depression suddenly crashed upon his head, unrestricted in waves of silent sobs. He rose from the table and apparated away, seeing the simple confusion on his mother's face as he disappeared, haunting his mind's eye.

...

"Wow." Harry murmured to himself as he got off the Dae Bus. He was astounded at the rough beauty of Romania. _Kind of like Charlie_, he supposed. He was met by a gruff man with ham sized biceps, enormously broad shoulders and laughter-crinkled sky blue eyes.

"S'yer Harry Pott'r eh?"

"Yes sir I am." Harry put on his ministry face, calm and collected.

"M' Darcy, Ken Darcy. C'mon then lad, we best get ye' outta the cold. Storm's comin' ternight." Harry glanced at the clear sky and frowned internally, perhaps this man thought him fragile because of the size difference between them, but followed anyway. Harry was glad to have thought to pack lightly, for his one shoulder bag he slung over his back easily as they began their climb up and over some "low" rocky mountains.

"Canno' apparate." Darcy spoke as they hiked. "We use as little magic as possible 'ere. Dragons don' like it, see. And simple er'yday magic 'specially leaves lotsa residue..."

"I see..." In truth, Harry didn't even know that magic left residue, but he nodded along anyway; trying not to show too much eagerness, but just enough to keep Darcy talking. It was comforting.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Solely Ms. Rowling's world. Only unrecognizable characters and the plotbunny are mine 3

I Need a Doctor

Chapter 8

"I'm about to lose my mind. You've been gone for so long... I'm runnin' out of time. I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life..."

Angela had finished crying by the time George got there.

"You smell like Firewhisky." She said. He shrugged mildly, not about to deny it.

"It's 2 a.m." She said. Another shrug, this one after checking his wristwatch. She drifted toward him, like a dream, and he knew it was coming. She didn't say anything else, just floated past, snagging his sleeve and pulling him towards his room. The first time, it had been a surprise for both of them, how sex so simply released their tension. Their anguish. But then it only released _her_ tension. _Her_ anguish. And he was left to lay there, depression burning away at the corners of his mind, guilt at not being the one she wanted, agony with every heartbeat that wasn't _his_ heartbeat. As she climaxed, she threw away the only thing that held them together, and he to this earth.

"Oh Fred!"

...

"I sugges' yeh talk to Joshua Grey 'bout the res' o' Charlie's stuff." Darcy shrugged, "They were par'ners see."

"Right, of course. And do you by any chance know where I might find him?" Harry asked, hoping deeply that this Joshua Grey would be exactly the person he was looking for.

"'E's shif'ing some Welsh Greenback eggs from coop 4 to coop 37 this af'ernoon. Why don' I giv'ya tour abou' 'till 'is shif' is ov'er. Then I'll sen' yeh along to 'is room'ins."

"Thank you so much." Harry put on his Press-dazzling smile to which Darcy blushed a bit to.

"Righ'-o." He seemed to only become gruffer.

...

Angela was screaming again. George wished she would stop. When she threw the nearest thing at him, a very delicate glass prototype of a product he'd been working on recently, George didn't flinch. Not because he knew Angela had horrible aim when not on a broomstick, but because he hoped it would hit him. Perhaps that would shatter the numbness surrounding him like the prototype did on the wall two feet to the left of his head. She hadn't reacted well when he had blandly corrected her that his name was in fact George, not Fred. He imagined her embarrassed and angry face morphing to that of calm and tranquility. He still found it unappealing. She was crying now, and slamming the door behind her. It was much quieter, but George didn't like it any more.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Solely Ms. Rowling's world. Only unrecognizable characters and the plotbunny are mine 3

I Need a Doctor

Chapter 9

"I'm about to lose my mind. You've been gone for so long... I'm runnin' out of time. I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life..."

...

He drifted mindlessly around the apartment, paying special attention to the potentially lethal potion ingredients strewn about on what used to be Fred's workbench. He remembered the trick to Hermione's suicide; poisoned blood, so even if someone got to her in time, closed her up and pumped her full of blood-replenishing potion there was no chance of her being revived. He grabbed the nearest vial of liquid, a deadly burgundy one and unstoppered it, and without another thought he downed it.

...

"'Ey there Joshua, this 'ere's a friend o' Charlie's, so I tho' I'd bring 'im 'round."

"Good afternoon," Harry greeted a pale man with dark brown hair, icy blue eyes hidden behind glasses and a serious mouth.

"Hello." The man drawled in a steeled foreign accent, recognition flashing in his eyes when he saw Harry's face.

"I've come to understand that you are a friend of Charlie's?" Harry kept his voice strictly business-like.

"I used to be." Still Harry had difficulty defining the accent.

"And why, may I ask, is that?"

"When he moved back to England without a word to fight _your_ war, and failed to contact me since, I assumed we broke up." Definite resentment in this Joshua Grey's tone, also accusation toward Harry, which he ignored for the time being. The words "broke up" registered immediately, and Harry's mind whirled at the newfound information. Perhaps he didn't know Charlie as well as he'd assumed...

"I'm afraid it's been quite difficult for him." Harry said slowly, gauging the reaction. Concern flashed through Mr. Grey's eyes momentarily before it was squashed down.

"Is he alright?"

"Why don't we talk about this somewhere more... private?" Harry suggested.

...

"George, I'm sorry to just barge in like this, but we can't sleep, and Bill's sent me to make sure-" Percy stopped immediately as he saw the puddle of blood forming around his brother's body, propped up against the headboard of Fred's old bed. "No... NO!" Percy jumped forward, wand already in hand, spells flashing, roughly knitting George's skin together once more, just stable enough to apparate to St. Mungo's.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Solely Ms. Rowling's world. Only unrecognizable characters and the plotbunny are mine 3

I Need a Doctor

Chapter 10

"I'm about to lose my mind. You've been gone for so long... I'm runnin' out of time. I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life..."

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry you've come all this way for nothing, but if I know Charlie as I think I do, there is nothing that can pull him away when his family is in need." Mr. Grey murmured, refusing to look up at Harry, but instead tracing the grain in the wooden table they were sitting at.

"I know..." Harry murmured. "But if you'd consider possibly coming to help, I know for a fact that Charlie shouldn't have to spend the rest of his life taking care of his mother and family, rather starting his own..."

"I apologize Mr. Potter, but I'm afraid it is much more difficult than that."

...

Percy could barely think straight as the mediwizards took George from him, but he knew that there was something very important to tell them.

"P-poisoned blood! He might have poisoned his blood!" Never would he forgive himself if that was the reason for another person he loved to die.

...

"Difficult? I don't understand."

"Mr. Potter... He's been gone for nearly eight months now. I haven't heard a single word from him and thought perhaps..." Joshua broke off, unable to continue for a few minutes through his emotion. "I thought he was dead, or that he didn't want to come back. A little before he left to go back to England, he accused me of cheating on him with someone else from the camp. I denied it, though it was true. He left thinking that he had wronged me. About four months ago, I began seeing this other man, thinking Charlie dead or worse."

...

"Get Karlston! Now!" A mediwizard shouted down the hall to the receptionist who scurried away immediately, returning a second later with a large burly man with prominent eyebrows and a hooked nose. "Poisoned blood!"

"Can't use a potion, needs new blood." He murmured slowly. "You're a relative? What's your name?" Looking at Percy now who just nodded dumbly.

"B-brother. I-it's Percy."

"He needs a blood match. Are there any other relatives that can get here right away? Give their names to the receptionist and follow us." The man said. Percy did as he was told and followed, shaking.

"Sit." Karlston ordered as they entered an empty room. "This'll need to be quick. Do you know your blood type?"

"W-w-what?" Percy managed to stutter out.

"Bloody wizarding ignorance." The mediwizard muttered under his breath. "Alright then, you," He pointed to a younger man standing by the door, "Perform the matching spell immediately after I prick his finger."

...

"Alright. Are you still seeing this man?"

"Y-yes, I am."

"Alright, well I think Charlie deserves to know the truth." Harry murmured, considering the mess he'd stumbled into. Seeing Joshua again may not convince Charlie to return to Romania, but it would perhaps give closure to both men. Harry just hoped that he wasn't creating more of a problem than already was.

...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Solely Ms. Rowling's world. Only unrecognizable characters and the plotbunny are mine 3

I Need a Doctor

Chapter 11

"I'm about to lose my mind. You've been gone for so long... I'm runnin' out of time. I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life..."

"Confirmed match." Murmured the young man.

"Alright. That means we have to take some of your blood and put it in your brother." Percy could barely hear the words Karlston was saying to him. "And you'll be drinking a very potent blood replenishing potion. Understand?" He nodded dumbly again and watched in fascination as the mediwizard pulled out a series of bags and tubes and one very long needle. "Bring him in." Karlston ordered the young man who opened the door and signalled someone.

"Confirmed traces of Nightlock nectar in patient's bloodstream." Someone said as they floated George in on a stiff white board spattered with red.

"Hurry." Percy found his own mouth moving, suddenly all traces of fear gone, replaced with firm determination.

"This'll hurt, but don't pull away." Warned Karlston. Percy knew he wouldn't. The long needle pierced the skin of his inner elbow and sank in deeper than Percy had briefly imagined. A similar one was pushed into George's arm, and a complex set of clear tubes and bags and wires connected them. "Alright. Here comes the difficult part, we are going to give you a drip of very potent blood replenishing serum. I've heard it creates a burning sensation in your veins and leaves you feeling very drained and weak, but it is absolutely necessary to keep your brother alive, do you understand?"

...

Harry had Joshua arrange to leave with him the next day. They had much more trouble getting back into the country than Harry had imagined. On top of that, Joshua was getting more and more anxious the closer they got to Charlie.

"He'll hate me." He murmured when they finally were released from the Ministry, Harry couldn't respond, as that was a very real possibility.

...

"Yes." As soon as he said the word, someone waved their wand and the tube coming from his arm began to fill with his blood and creep toward where it connected with George's arm. Another bag of some dark green potion was hooked up via needle to Percy's other arm. Immediately when the green liquid reached Percy's bloodstream he had to restrain an outcry of pain.

It was icy fire replacing Percy's blood, and he could barely open his eyes to the suddenly too bright room. He could feel tears streaming down his face and splashing onto his chest, but couldn't find the strength to wipe them away, for his limbs had suddenly become made of lead.

"You alright there?" Someone asked gently, touching Percy's shoulder. He let out a gasp of pain and couldn't help but to jerk away. "It'll be over soon." A wave of nausea swept over him and he could feel sweat beading on his freezing skin. He could taste iron on his tongue and his lungs were so cold that it was difficult to breathe. Every organ hurt, every vein, every cell, all he wanted was for it to end.

Time had no meaning, it took far longer than forever before he could feel the needles in his skin slithering out.

"Nightlock is all gone from the patient's bloodstream. You did remarkably Percy." A familiar voice said quietly. Percy forced his eyes open and saw Neville standing in front of him. Percy looked over to George's prone form and thought he saw a twitch.

"He should be fine. Don't worry. Everything looks fine." Neville's voice sounded very far away, and the room spun once before it was consumed in darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Solely Ms. Rowling's world. Only unrecognizable characters and the plotbunny are mine 3

I Need a Doctor

Chapter 12

"I'm about to lose my mind. You've been gone for so long... I'm runnin' out of time. I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life..."

"Oh fuck." Bill sighed heavily, body weighed by emotional and physical exhaustion as he saw his brothers lying in the white bedding, paler than the Grey Lady, fiery hair and freckles such a contrast ... only a few shades lighter than the blood Bill imagined spilling from each of them. Guilt flashed through him suddenly, pulsing through his body and actually making his cheeks flush with shame. He'd let down his family. He was supposed to be the head, and just look at what was happening since his father's death... Hermione, his mother, the whole Charlie ordeal, and now George and Percy... His once very large family was reducing at an alarming rate, and he didn't know if he could handle it. Charlie was, of course, crying. He always had been more emotional than Bill. Bill rubbed his brother's back gently, the way Molly used to do for them when they were younger and hurt. He thanked Fleur in his head again for staying at the Burrow with his mother. He didn't think she would be able to take another blow like this. They all needed more support, and Bill wished Harry was back. He wished for someone to be on his side when it actually came time to figuring out the situation with Molly, and for someone to be the strong one when he couldn't, like now.

...

"No, I am so sorry 'Arry, 'ze are at 'ze 'ospital. 'zer 'as been ano'zer accident..."

"W-what? What kind of accident?" Harry instantly knew that he would never be able to forgive himself for leaving.

"George..." Fleur murmured quietly as Mrs. Weasley bustled in to the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are Harry. Where's Ron, I'd like the both of you to help with supper." She smiled brightly as she had when he'd stayed there over the summers in years past.

"Erm, good afternoon Mrs. Weasley." Harry tried to keep his anxiety inside, and managed a small bright smile toward Molly, clenching his shaking hands together tightly behind his back.

"St. Mungo's?" He whispered to Fleur quietly. She nodded minutely while Mrs. Weasley frowned slightly.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Nothing Mrs. Weasley, I'll be back in a bit." He smiled again, turning away quickly.

"Alright dear, but do be quick, I'm making pot roast and need you boys to help chop." He heard her say before taking Joshua's arm tightly and apperating.

...

"George Weasley?" Harry all but demanded the welcome witch.

"I am sorry Mr. Potter but Mr. Weasley isn't accepting any visitors at this time. If you'd like to wait in the tea room on level 3, you are more than welcome." She had a nasal voice that immediately annoyed Harry.

"Which ward is he in?" He put on his ministry face and voice.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but I cannot disclose that information at present." Her nasal voice only angered Harry immensely.

"I do apologize for Mr. Potter's impatient tone Miss," Joshua Grey was suddenly leaning seductively over the desk. The welcome witch blushed profusely at the close proximity.

"Oh, no bother sir. And please, call me Marianne."

"Well Marianne, if you're sure that there is no way to let us know of Mr. Weasley's ward, I apologize again and we'll be on our way. It was a pleasure to meet you." Joshua turned elegantly and sure enough, only a few moments later-

"W-wait, I'm sure we can work something out... Percy Weasley is sharing a room with George Weasley, there are no such restrictions on him. Let's see here..." Harry's blood froze in his veins, Percy was here too? "Ah, yes, Percy Weasley, level 6 ward 13." Joshua gave the woman a dazzling smile and a wink before motioning Harry toward the lifts, suddenly urgent.

...

Bill sighed quietly to himself, taking a seat outside the door with Charlie in the small common room. They had been shuffled out of the room so the newest round of tests could be conducted on both George and Percy. Charlie looked more than washed out and he imagined he looked about the same. Charlie looked up when the door at the end of the hall opened. Just another healer, Bill assumed and sighed again. Charlie gasped loudly which brought Bill's head up as well. Harry strode into the room with a sense of urgency, closely followed by an unfamiliar man.

"Harry!" Bill felt the tension on his shoulders lift considerably.

"Bill, Charlie, what's happened?" Harry demanded, coming over, glancing at each of them. Bill and Charlie stood up, the latter going over to the unfamiliar man in a daze.

"G-George tried to kill himself, and Percy got there in the nick of time. They had to do some sort of blood transfer, because George poisoned himself, like Hermione, it nearly killed Percy. They are both stable right now, but neither has woken up which the healers think is a bad sign."

...

Charlie didn't listen as Bill filled Harry in; all he could think about was the man in front of him. His eyes filled with tears that he hardly noticed and didn't bother brushing away, he saw Joshua's do the same.

"I'm so sorry." Charlie murmured through his tears, not really even knowing what he was apologizing for. Perhaps the fight, perhaps leaving, perhaps something else entirely. Joshua's arms came around him protectively and pulled him close.

"No. _I_ am sorry." Josh whispered thickly, body trembling. "You'll never know just how sorry..."

"I love you." Charlie couldn't help but say. This brought the other man crashing down, luckily Charlie's strong arms held him up. Josh was sobbing onto Charlie's chest repeating how sorry he was when Charlie felt something wasn't right. Joshua hadn't responded to his declaration of love.

"W-why?" Charlie asked, freezing up. He didn't get an answer, only more apologies.

"Charlie, perhaps now isn't the best time." Harry murmured quietly from beside them.

"Y-yes it i-is." Josh muttered quietly. "N-now or n-never."

"What?"

"Joshua, no. _Not now_." Harry said firmly. "_Not here._"

"What?" Charlie demanded angrily. "Tell me!" Harry sighed explosively.

"Fuck. Alright, Charlie, take him to Grimauld Place. Joshua, _do not_ tell him until you are there." He said forcefully. They left silently, Harry's heart was heavy.

Joshua Grey and Charlie did not return. Harry explained what happened in Romania to Bill. Healers filed in and out of George and Percy's room all afternoon and finally around 9pm, one of them came out and said Harry and Bill could come in and that George was awake. Harry saw Bill cry for the first time as he hugged his rigid brother who merely blinked back.


End file.
